


Wrap me up in your Love

by wickedarcher_08



Series: The Sweetest Gift [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson Pregnancy, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedarcher_08/pseuds/wickedarcher_08
Summary: Everytime Louis tries to tell Harry his big news, they always get interrupted. Louis becomes increasingly more frustrated as Harry becomes more confused about his Omega’s behaviour.Or the one where Louis is pregnant and keeps getting interrupted in the most obscure ways every time he tries to tell Harry.______Wrap me up in your love, wrap me up in your loveWrap me up in your love this ChristmasWrap me up in your love
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: The Sweetest Gift [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633552
Comments: 45
Kudos: 569





	Wrap me up in your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morgane56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgane56/gifts), [Lalitacora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalitacora/gifts).



> Okay... so I wrote this in a week. A couple of things... this is my first ABO fic ever, so if there is anything wrong, go easy on me. I never thought I would write ABO, and it was such a challenge! If you know me, then you know my personality has a hard time understanding ABO dynamic, but I like to challenge myself. This work is gifted to my friends and cheerleaders, Morgane and Laura. My Xmas present to them! They have been begging me for ages to write an ABO fic, so I (mistakenly) told them that if they could come up with an Xmas plot, I would write it. I hope you both enjoy it so much! I love you and I appreciate your support in my writing! 
> 
> Also, MAJOR shout out to Dana for answering my endless questions about ABO. Her and Linda also beta'd this. They are my rocks. I love them so much, so thank them as well!

“Thank you all! I really appreciate everything you did for the show tonight,” Harry says to the crew, having just got off the stage. He makes small talk with everyone, but his body is humming. Usually his Omega would come and greet him after the show, but he has disappeared. They had planned Harry’s tour around Louis’ heat and his own rut, the suppressants Louis has been on since One Direction making it easier. He could smell Louis in the VIP section all night. When Harry saw him before the show began, he smelled like he was going to go into heat soon, which is fine, it’s what they had planned for.

“I’m gonna head out,” Harry tells the group, the anxiety in his gut from Louis not being with him right now getting the better of him. He needs to find his Omega. Something could be wrong with him. Harry couldn’t smell him anywhere, which is making him antsy since he was so close to his heat. It’s not supposed to start until the day after tomorrow though, so he is trying to reason with himself that Louis is fine. He probably went back to the hotel because he was tired from such a long day of travelling, but his body and heart are pulling him in completely illogical directions. His instincts are telling him to find is Omega. 

“You haven’t even changed yet,” Mitch points out, prompting Harry to look down at his outfit. He is, in fact, still wearing his stage clothes his cream coloured, flowy blouse that is made to look almost like a pirate that he paired with black trousers and a matching black waistcoat. He typically changes before he goes to the hotel, but with his Omega missing Harry needs to leave, now. 

“I’ll just change at the hotel,” Harry responds, waving his hand dismissively. He gives the crew a quick wave, then leaves, finding his way through the venue quickly, his security guard keeping up with his long strides as his footsteps echo off the empty walls. He finds his phone, looking to see if there are any notifications. He swipes away all of those that don’t matter, finding Louis’ text quickly. It’s a simple text reading: ‘At the hotel. You did great, love. See you in a few xx’. Harry should feel relieved that Louis is safe in their scent proof room, but he’s not. Louis didn’t say why he felt the need to leave for the hotel early, and that just doesn’t sit right in his heart, like a heavy weight instead of a feather. 

The car is already out back, waiting for him, and he climbs in quickly, cold without a coat in the November air. The car is already warm, and the driver doesn’t say anything as he puts it into gear. Harry bounces his leg, the large flowing leg of his trousers moving in the dim light. The hotel isn’t too far away from the venue, but it feels like it takes hours before they are pulling up around back. He has checked his phone exactly one hundred and thirty seven times in the five minute drive, with still no message from his Omega. Harry thanks the driver politely, getting out of the car and heading quickly into the hotel. He doesn’t even pay attention to any of the lavish decorations, having seen hundreds just like it. He goes straight to the lift, swiping his key card and hitting the button for the top floor. 

As soon as he is out of the lift, he sees the door to their room firmly shut. He takes a deep breath, but he knows it is no use. They reserved a heat room, just in case, so it masks all smell from inside, even from him. He tries to calm his racing heart and jittery limbs as he waves his key card in front of the handle, hearing it click half a second later. As soon as he opens the door, he is hit with the smell of summer, a mixture of strawberries and sunkissed lemon, and his cock is instantly hard. 

“Lou!” Harry shouts, shutting the door firmly. The words come out cracked and broken, his mouth dry, suddenly thirsty for his Omega. He gets no answer, but he hears soft moans and whimpers. Fuck. Louis must have gone into heat early. Harry would know that smell anywhere, and his body is reacting. His heart begins racing faster, limbs shaking as he makes his way through the suite quickly, following the sounds that are spilling from the bedroom, not helping the recent tightness in his trousers. 

“Louis,” Harry says again, voice carrying but coming out cracked. He sees the shut door, leading to the bedroom, where the sounds are coming from, Louis’ scent making the air around him feel hot, soaking into his skin like the sun, feeling as if he is being burned. In two quick steps, his hand is already on the handle, turning it and pushing it open, more of Louis’ scent hitting him in the face like a sledgehammer, something so tangible he could almost feel the blunt force of it. 

“Harry. Please. I’m sorry. Couldn’t wait. Need to feel full. Please,” Louis whines as soon as Harry opens the door, before he can even see him. When he does though, Harry loses his breath completely. Louis is on his hands and knees on the bed, legs spread wide as he fucks himself on a small dildo. His hole is already shiny with slick, some trickling down his leg, shimmering in the dull light. His skin looks similar, a thin sheet of sweat coating it. His cock his hard, small hand wrapped around it. Harry can see the come on the duvet where Louis has already orgasmed once, with no relief. Harry scrubs a hand over his face, his body already reacting as if shocked. 

“It’s okay, baby. Did you just need to feel full,” Harry asks, already making quick work of his stage outfit. They are in a very expensive bundle on the floor before he even gets the last word out. He watches as Louis nods in answer to his question, mouth open on a moan. Harry gently gets on the bed, but his movement still jostles the smaller a man a bit, his permanently sunkissed skin gleaming in the light. 

“Please. Harry. Please. Need it. Need you,” Louis moans, somehow forcing his chest even flatter on the bed, melting into the mattress as he removes the toy from his ass, thrusting his hips further into the air. Harry’s mouth waters when his slick, empty whole is in his line of vision, his body reacting to what he is being presented with before his mind can even process it. _Need._ Need is the only way to describe the feeling flooding through Harry’s entire being. His brain is short circuiting, chanting mine, mine, _mine_ over and over like a mantra. 

“I need you too, my Omega,” Harry murmurs, his voice coming out deeper than he thought possible, his own cock impossibly hard now. His mouth waters at the sight before him, and he can’t stop himself from leaning in for a taste. Louis’ hole is loose, his tongue easily sliding into place. He taste exactly how he smells, like strawberries mixed into lemonade. He tastes like a summer feeling, his skin so wonderfully warm, and Harry wants to bask in it.

“Fuck,” Louis moans when Harry’s tongue delves deeper, and Harry’s cock twitches at the word. He is going out of his mind with lust, but he can’t seem to remove his tongue from Louis’ hole, from his taste. He needs to fuck him soon, but he doesn’t want to stop what he is currently doing. It’s a predicament, but Harry just continues to lick, the slick so sweet on is tastebuds. 

“Need to open you up a bit more baby. Get you ready. Don’t wanna hurt you,” Harry tells him, realising how small the dildo was that Louis was using when he walked in. Louis doesn’t respond, and Harry glances up to check on him. His face is squished against the mattress, his eyes closed, long eyelashes dusting over his freckled cheeks. His firm pink lips are open in bliss, and Harry wants to kiss them. He will, but first he needs to get Louis ready. He slides two fingers in easily, listening to Louis whimper as he grinds onto his digits, forcing them deeper. 

“Please,” Louis whispers, eyes still closed right as Harry leans down, licking in between his now soaking wet fingers, the slick coating his rings, making them sparkle with new found light. A light only Louis can produce. Louis moans loud and high pitched when Harry begins scissoring his fingers, stretching Louis enough to add a third. 

“Almost ready for me, baby. You’re so wet. So slick. So sexy for me like this, open and ready. I’m gonna fuck you so hard. Want my knot in you? Want to feel it? Need to feel full, baby?” Harry asks, rambling now because he is so far beyond turned on, his cock is throbbing. He knows Louis is close to another orgasm, can tell it in the twitch of his thighs and the hitch in his breathing. All he can think about is fucking Louis’ waiting body. His own responding to that thought, nature telling him his mate wants pups in him. Harry knows that logically Louis is on suppressants which has a birth control in it, but that doesn’t stop his biological urge to give Louis’ body what it needs right now. 

“My Alpha. I’m ready. Please. Need your knot. Need you to fill me up with your pups. Please. Fuck,” Louis responds, and Harry’s head snaps up to find Louis eyes. They are dark and glassy, the animal within taking over almost completely. Harry’s own beast comes roaring to the forefront with that comment. He wants nothing more than to have a family with Louis, but the fact that they aren’t in a good place in their lives to raise a family doesn’t cross his mind at the moment. It doesn’t stop them from pretending though, and Harry needs to be inside Louis now. He needs to give Louis what he wants. Pups. 

Harry doesn’t say anything as he lines himself up with Louis’ slick hole, his cock throbbing more as soon as he is near it. Louis begins squirming in anticipation, so Harry rests a hand on his hip. Louis settles quickly from the touch, whimpering into the mattress. He moans again when Harry starts pressing in, the head of his shaft easily siding into his loosened hole. It’s a sight Harry will never forget, his balls aching with his seed. He feels Louis’ hole clench around him as soon as he’s seated, coming again without any kind of friction on his cock. He whimpers with his orgasm, but his body is still tense because he has no relief. He won’t until Harry’s knot is inside him. 

“Shh. It’s okay, my Omega. I’ve got you,” Harry soothes when Louis begins whimpering again, pushing his hips up against Harry’s to force him all the way in. At the sound of Harry’s voice, Louis quietens down, his movements still. Harry rewards him with a subtle thrust of his hips. His body is screaming at him to move faster and harder, but he doesn’t wanna hurt the smaller man. The beast within him is at war with itself wanting to both take care of his Omega and to wreck him.

“Please. God. Need it. Fuck. Please. Fuck me. Now. Shit. Please,” Louis begs again, each word punctuated by a quick exhale. Just like that his primal urge takes over when Louis begins moaning his plea for Harry to fuck him, curses littering the string of words. Harry grips Louis’ hips, the tips of his fingers digging in as his rings press into Louis’ tan skin, leaving white imprints. Harry isn’t going to last long. He can already feel his knot swelling now that he is inside, and Louis’s high pitched moans are doing nothing to keep it at bay. 

“Want my pups in you? Is that why you’re so needy? Wanna be full of them?” Harry asks, letting the beast inside of him free as he begins fucking into Louis at a merciless pace. Louis takes it, his strong thighs holding him up with each punishing thrust. His hips feel soft under Harry’s fingers, and all he can imagine is how they would round with their baby. How beautiful Louis would look round with his pup. That though has Harry’s hips moving even faster, his cock filling even more in preparation. One goal. Get Louis pregnant. Doesn’t matter what he knows logically. He needs to fill Louis up with his seed. 

“Yes. Please. Need it. Need to be claimed by you. Need to show everyone I’m yours, forever. Walk around with your mark and your pups in me. Fuck. Please,” Louis moans, each word sending Harry hurling closer to the edge. He watches as sweat from his brow falls between Louis’ shoulderblades, mingling with Louis’ own sweat. He sees his mark then, the one he left on Louis skin all those years ago. It’s faded, but it will never fully go away unless their bond is broken. It lets the world know that he is mated. Let’s other Alphas know that he is claimed and to stay away. 

“Yeah. You want that? Fuck. I want that. Shit. Louis. Want that so bad. Want the world to know you’re mine. The whole fucking world,” Harry says, words coming out deep, his voice cracked. He can’t think. All he can do is feel. Feel Louis’ wet heat tight around his shaft. Feel Louis’ moans on him as they float throughout the room, soaking into his skin like the summer sun. The feelings mix with the word _mine_ that has been running through his head on repeat since he walked into the room. His instincts are telling him to fuck. To claim. To procreate. 

“Yes. So close. Harry. So close. Please. Fill me up. Need it. Need your cock, your come. Please!” Louis cries, fisting the sheet. Harry moves his hand so that his fingers are tangling with Louis’ feeling his small hand squeeze hard, looking for purchase as Harry doesn’t slows his pace. Harry bends down, licking a hot stripe on Louis skin right where his neck meets his shoulder. It’s where Harry had marked him, and he swears he can feel the ridges of it under his tongue. He kisses that spot next, then bites it hard reopening the wound. Louis comes again as soon as Harry’s teeth are pressed into his skin, but Harry doesn’t pause. He doesn’t stop, needing to chase his own release. He sucks on the tan skin as he would a lemon, but it tastes sweeter than a lemon. Louis screams at the contact, and Harry can feel it in his canines.

“Can you feel it? Can you feel my knot growing. Gonna pump you full, baby. So good. So hot,” Harry murmurs, out of his mind with this primal need. One hand is gripping Louis’ hand the other is on his hips, digging in as his thrusts get deeper. His full weight is on Louis as he cocoons around him, but Louis holds them up. 

“Right there,” Louis moans, taking Harry’s hand and placing it on his own stomach. Harry thinks for a split second he wants him to touch his still hard, neglected cock, but he quickly realises that’s not the case when Louis presses it against his lower stomach, where the pudge of fat lives that Harry loves to nuzzle and kiss. “Want it right there,” Louis continues, panting. “Want you to fill me up right here. Please.” 

When it clicks for Harry what Louis means, he almost chokes. He captures Louis’ lips with his own, all pretenses of chastity gone as he fucks into his mouth with his tongue. He splays his fingers, pretending Louis’ belly is firm below them, instead of soft. Firm and full of his pups. With one last thrust, his knot pops as he comes, pressing into Louis’ prostate. He feels Louis’ sticky release on his hand a moment later, and he moans with the knowledge, more of his come emptying into Louis’ waiting heat. 

They spend a moment breathing, coming down from their highs, but then Harry realises most of his weight is still on Louis and immediately moves them to change that. He rearranges them so that they are both laying on their sides, in a spooning position and spooning Louis is one of Harry’s most favourite pastimes. They will remain that way until Harry’s knot goes down and he is safely separate them. He will clean them up then, but for now, he is fine with being sticky. They will just remove the duvet from the bed and sleep without it tonight. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t wait on you. I felt it coming on when you were singing Kiwi. I knew I had to get out of there before every Alpha in the room began looking for me. I know I should have told you, but it came out of nowhere. I wasn’t expecting it for two more days. I’m sorry,” Louis apologises, and Harry begins soothing him with gentle kisses on his cheek leading to his mouth. 

“It’s okay, Lou. I understand. I wish you would have texted me telling me what was actually going on, but it’s okay. You were safe until I got here,” Harry says, limbs beginning to feel heavy with the weight of his night. 

“I just thought it was pre-heat honestly, and I didn’t want to ruin your show. I know you like to thank the team afterwards and talk to Mitch and Sarah and everyone. I didn’t wanna ruin that, so I figured I could hold off until you got here,” Louis’ voice is soft and sleepy, and Harry knows that he isn’t going to be awake much longer. He needs his rest though because in a few more hours, his heat will return, and Harry will need to ease it again. 

“It’s okay. Rest Omega,” Harry tells him, kissing him again. He grabs his phone, using the hotel app to turn off the lights, leaving them in darkness. He can feel Louis’ breaths evening out. 

“I love you,” he says, and Harry would have thought he was asleep. His breaths are still even, and Harry briefly wonders if he was talking in his sleep. Harry knows he wasn’t though, he isn’t twitching like he normally does when he is asleep. Harry realises then that he has been subconsciously stroking Louis’ tummy where Louis’ had placed his hand earlier. He doesn’t stop himself though, allowing himself a moment of imagining that they were trying for pups. That they were at a place in their lives that they could raise them. 

“I love you too,” Harry responds snapping out of the vision of little girls with green eyes or little boys with blue eyes. He allows his own eyes to close, still seeing their future children even when his eyes are closed as sleep takes him away along with his Omega in his arms 

____________

“I promise, I’m fine. It’s probably just a stomach bug. ‘Tis the season and all of that shite,” Louis says, trying to keep his eyes as sincere as possible or else his husband would fly across the damn world to get to him. Harry is currently in Australia, finishing up the last few shows of the first leg of his tour. If he thought Louis was dangerously sick at all, he would cancel the remaining shows, and Louis simply doesn’t want that. Harry would feel horrible letting his fans down, afterall, and Louis is almost positive it is just a stomach bug. The twins had something similar last week, and it’s made its way through the Tomlinson/Deakin household one child at a time. He was just there a few days ago, so it makes sense. 

“You’re going to the doctor today, right? I don’t have to call Lottie and tell her to force you?” Harry asks, pointing a long ringed finger at the camera. Louis giggles at the insistent look on Harry’s features, a stab of pain going through his chest because he misses him so much. He just saw him a few days ago, Louis having parted ways with him right before he left for Australia. Normally, they don’t go longer than two weeks without seeing each other, they have a rule, but there are about two and a half weeks before the tour is over completely. Louis knows he can wait that long. 

“Yes. I’m going to the doctor. I’m not up at six fucking AM for my health, that’s for damn sure,” Louis responds rolling his eyes. 

“No, you’re up at six AM to talk to your gorgeous husband before his show,” Harry says with a dimpled smile. Louis begins shaking his head before Harry even finishes his sentence, not even wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing that is true. When Harry’s beautiful smile turns into a pout, Louis crumbles. 

“Yeah. Yeah. I couldn’t let you go on without wishing you good luck. I have done it since the band was together, haven’t I?” Louis asks, and Harry begins smiling again, brighter this time, if at all possible. 

“You have, and you are up at six AM for your health. You have to be at the doctor’s in two hours,” Harry points out, leaning back on the couch that is probably set up in his dressing room. Louis can see the bag that his stage outfit is in behind him, and Louis can’t wait to see the pictures that are posted online later. Louis usually watches live streams from his stan twitter account, and yells with the fans. It’s always so much fun for him because there, he is just another fan. 

“Yeah. Yeah,” Louis grumbles, suddenly feeling sad that he is going to miss Harry performing since he has to be at the doctor. The sadness is overwhelming, almost as though someone is clenching his heart with a strong fist. It hurts and he wants to cry. He hates missing Harry’s shows, but he has never cried over it. He doesn't know why, but his emotions have been all over the place lately. Maybe he needs to talk to his doctor about changing his suppressants. He has been on the same one for several years now, and he read somewhere that prolonged use can create hormonal problems along with not being as effective. 

“Why does it look like you’re crying,” Harry asks, snapping Louis out of his sudden sadness. Louis blinks his eyes a few times, realising just how wet they feel. 

“I’m not. My eyes are watering ‘cause I’m tired,” Louis dismisses, bringing his free hand up to rub his eyes. He blinks them a few times, trying to get his contacts to settle so that he can focus on Harry’s face. They spend the next few minutes talking about random things including Harry’s conversation with Gemma the night before. Louis hasn’t seen Gemma in forever and is excited to catch up with her over the holidays. 

“Alright, baby, I’ve gotta get off here. I need to start getting ready,” Harry says, and his face is already regretful. Louis smiles at him, hoping for it to be reassuring. 

“You’re gonna smash it, love. You always do. Facetime me afterward, and tell me how it went. I’ll also be around on Twitter.” 

“I will. I’ve gotta know what the doctor says. I love you, Boo,” Harry says, blowing him a kiss through the phone. 

“I love you, too. Good luck and have fun!” Louis exclaims, smiling brightly, hoping there isn’t a tinge of the overwhelming sadness he is feeling from missing the show coming through his eyes. He can tell by the worried look on Harry’s face that he didn’t do a very good job of covering it, so he waves, blows another kiss and disconnects. He lays in bed for a while, playing around on his phone before he eventually has to get up and get ready. He throws on some joggers and a jumper then walks down stairs. He considers eating, but decides against it when the very idea makes him feel like he is going to be sick. He decides to make himself a cup of tea, getting lost in the ritual of it. 

Once the perfect cup of Yorkshire tea is made, Louis takes a sip then immediately spits it into the sink, gagging on the taste. He wants to cry. Louis loves his morning tea, and whatever stomach bug he has isn’t allowing him to drink it. He has never felt this disgusted by tea, but here he is, dumping the entire cup down the drain. He just doesn’t feel sick other than the nausea. His siblings were running a fever and had a stuffy nose. He doesn’t have either of those things. He just has an upset stomach. He sighs, glancing at the time. He needs to leave for his appointment anyway. 

The drive to the doctors office feels like it takes a century with early morning traffic. He texts Harry up until it is time for Harry to go on stage, then he sits and not so patiently waits for his name to be called. He feels antsy, the nerves making his stomach churn even more. His mouth is watering, and he definitely thinks he is going to puke. He swallows a few times, taking deep breaths. He tries to distract himself from the uncomfortable feeling in his gut by playing a game on his phone but it doesn’t work. He jumps when his name is called by a nurse who is smiling far too brightly for the arse crack of dawn. 

“Good morning,” she greets, and he smiles and nods in response because he is afraid to open his mouth, scared of getting sick all over her scrubs. She’s an Omega, he can tell by her smell. Most people in the service industry are Omegas or Betas due to the fact that other Alphas don’t find them as threatening when they are in close proximity to their mates. He has been seeing the same doctor for years, and the nurse has been pretty much the same too. She checks his vitals, making him pee in a cup and take a blood test before he is sitting down with the nurse, answering questions. 

“When was the first day of your last heat cycle?” She asks, and Louis blushes. He should be used to these questions, but it still makes him embarrassed for whatever reason. 

“The 8th of November. It came a few days early. I think it’s because I missed some of my suppressants when I forgot to bring them with me while I was traveling,” he tells her, recalling the nights spent in the hotel in Amsterdam, ravishing each other. Harry always makes him feel like the world’s most prized possession, especially when he is in heat. He takes care of his every need, and he always leaves Louis feeling satisfied and loved. 

“Okay,” she says, typing something into the computer. “Do you use any other forms of birth control?” 

“Yes. We normally use condoms, but since my heat came upon me so fast this time, Harry forgot. We’ve done it without them before though, so we thought it would be fine,” he answers, but his heart flutters and his gut clenches in panic. He swallows, trying to concentrate on the rest of the questions about conditions at home. She leaves a few minutes later, telling him that a doctor would be with him soon. 

He tries to distract himself by opening Twitter, and watching Harry’s live stream while he can. He suddenly wishes Harry was with him. He is so anxious about this, and he knows he shouldn’t be. It’s just a stomach bug, but the nurse’s comments aren’t sitting well in his already upset stomach. He bounces his leg, the paper crinkling below it is so loud to his sensitive ears, it almost sounds like the crack of lightning in a stormy sky. He needs Harry, but Harry’s isn’t here. Harry is halfway across the world, on his screen, and Louis doesn’t even realise he is crying until fat drops hit his phone, obscuring the image of Harry. 

He jumps again when he hears a knock on the door, followed by his doctor. He quickly wipes his eyes and stuffs the phone back into his pocket. If she notices he was crying, she doesn't comment, just smiles at him as she walks through the door. She has her brown hair in a ponytail and is wearing a pink blouse with her grey skirt, physician’s coat over the top of the outfit. She’s a Beta, and Harry trusts her. So does Louis. She smiles at him and Louis returns it, waving a bit nervously. “Hi Dr. Chambers, how are you?”

“Hello, Louis. I’m doing well. So, what brings you in today?” She asks, sitting down on the chair and crossing her legs, giving him her undivided attention. It feels like he is under a microscope for some reason, and he resists the urge to squirm under her scrutiny. She’s not really scrutinizing anything though, he is just overly anxious, and he has no idea why. He takes a deep breath and grips the examination table, trying to stop his hands from shaking. 

“I’ve been really nauseous lately,” he answers. 

“Have you actually gotten sick or just feeling nauseous?” 

“Umm.. I’ve gotten sick a few times, mostly if something has a strong smell. This morning, I couldn’t even drink my tea because the taste made me gag. My sisters and brother have had a stomach bug the past week, they were getting sick all over the place, so I figured it’s just that,” Louis rambles, and he isn’t sure if he is trying to convince her or himself at this point. 

“Have you had any other symptoms?” 

“Umm… not really. No fevers or anything like that. That reminds me,” Louis starts, a thought popping into his head about something he wanted to bring up. “I wanted to talk to you about changing my suppressants. I read somewhere that if you are on the same kind for a long time, they aren’t as effective and could start messing with your moods and emotions. My emotions have been all over the place the past few days, so I wanted to talk to you about that while I was here.”

“That is true. That can happen. Let me have a look at your test results to see the best way to treat you then we can discuss your suppressants. How does that sound?” She asks, brown eyes bright. 

“That fine,” Louis answers, then waves as she leaves. He is left to his own devices again, and he really wants to stand up and begin pacing the room. Instead, he gets back on Twitter and tunes into the live stream just in time for Sweet Creature. Louis smiles, his heart fluttering at the emotion Harry puts into it. That song is his, and it brings a tear to Louis’ eyes every time he thinks about it. Now he is crying again. Jesus fucking Christ why is he crying? He has heard Harry sing this song millions of times, both on stage, in rehearsal or just in their shower together or early in the morning when he thinks Louis is asleep. 

He wipes his eyes quickly when Dr. Chambers comes back in smiling brightly with a file in her hand. Louis eyes the file suspiciously, unsure of what it holds. He rubs his hands down the fabric of his joggers in a nervous gesture, pretending Harry’s hand is on the nape of his neck to calm him down. It’s not, though, and Louis is very far from calm. His heart is racing and he feels like he is going to throw up. He doesn't have anything in his stomach though, so it probably won’t actually happen. 

“Well… I have your test results. You don’t have a stomach bug, Louis. You’re pregnant,” she says, getting straight to the point and Louis feels like he has been punched. His breath leaves him in a whoosh, and his head is reeling. He isn’t sure how he is feeling. His head and heart are all over the place, both racing with her words. He’s pregnant. How? Is he elated? Is he upset? He doesn’t feel upset, but he feels sick wondering what Harry’s reaction will be. Fuck. 

“Are you sure?” Is the first thing he can think to say, and he knows it’s a stupid fucking question. Of course she’s sure, and it makes sense. His symptoms fit being pregnant more than a stomach bug. 

“Yes. You are about four weeks along, so still early.” Her smile is bright, but Louis feels sick. He’s pregnant. Holy shit! Four weeks. He’s four weeks pregnant. He just…. 

“How?” Louis doesn’t even realise he asks the question in his mind out loud until she was asking one of her own. 

“Have you missed any suppressants? If not, it still can happen. Like you said, you have been on this particular medication for a while now, so that makes it less effective,” she begins, but Louis has no idea what follows because goosebumps have erupted on his flesh. He forgot to take his suppressants for a few days in a row several weeks back. He didn’t think it was that big of a deal because he had been on them for so long and they normally use other forms of protection, but now. Fuck. He had been so careless. 

“Louis are you okay? Do I need to call Harry?” Dr. Chambers asks, a note of worry in her tone which causes Louis’ eyes to snap up. 

“No!” He exclaims a little too quickly, her eyebrows shooting up into her hairline. “I mean.. That’s just not necessary. I’m fine. Just a little shocked is all.” Louis shrugs. He definitely doesn't want her to contact Harry. He is still on stage and has four more shows to do. He isn’t canceling the rest of his tour unless it is an emergency, and this does not constitute an emergency in Louis’ eyes. 

“Okay. Well do you need anything. Water or?” Her question trails off, and Louis nods his head, not trusting his voice right now. She opens the door and says something to someone outside. A few moments later, the nurse is handing him a bottle of water. He accepts it with shaking hands, suddenly feeling very nauseous at the thought of ingesting anything. 

He sips at the bottle while Dr. Chambers talks to him about what to expect, symptoms and things he could do to relieve them a bit. He nods his head, even though he isn’t entirely listening. His mind is still reeling. How is he going to tell Harry? Is he going to be mad? The very idea of his Alpha being mad at him makes his stomach roll. He finds himself rubbing it, trying to calm it a bit. She gives him folders and tells him to let her know if he or Harry have any other questions. Louis thinks he responds, but he isn’t entirely sure. He’s pregnant. 

___________

Louis takes a deep breath and looks in the mirror, pulling down the fabric of his shirt for the fourth time. Harry was due to be home any second now, and he was finally going to tell him about their baby. Now that it has had a chance to settle in Louis’ mind, he has found that he is more excited than anything. He is nervous for Harry’s reaction because they have definitely not planned for this. He has always wanted to be a mummy though; this may be sooner than they wanted, however he is still so very happy. 

He smooths his hand down his tummy. He knows he’s not showing, but it’s still there. He is about six weeks now, and he probably won’t start showing until around the ten week mark. He tries to picture what he will look like with a little bump and finds a thrill going through his system. He has been so horny lately, begging Harry for phone sex most nights. Harry was confused but played along. 

It killed Louis to keep this a secret from him, but he didn’t want to tell Harry while he was on tour. That just seemed so impersonal, and Harry would worry far to much if Louis suddenly decided to travel halfway across the world to see him for no apparent reason. Louis knows Harry is stressed and tired from the tour, and he didn’t want to add to that. So he has kept this a secret even though he has almost told Harry exactly one million four hundred and thirty seven thousand five hundred and eighty three times. He has also struggled keeping it from his mum and Anne. Having been sick a lot lately, they’ve begun asking questions. He assured them that he went to the doctor and he’s fine which isn’t a lie. 

He grabs his hoodie, throwing it on and zipping it over his new t-shirt that reads ‘The One Where We Become Parents’ with the word ‘parents’ written like the iconic F-R-I-E-N-D-S logo. He wanted to think of something creative, but he just wasn’t able to therefore he decided on this. It’s simple and effective, plus Harry loves Friends. They watched it so much while they were in the band, and made so many references to it during interviews. They tend to rewatch it when they are on breaks or taking a vacation, so Louis thought it was perfect. 

He walks downstairs, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pocket, running his fingers over the smooth screen of his phone to calm his nerves. He decides to just stay in the entryway to wait for his Alpha. His whole body is thrumming with anticipation. He has missed him so much, and he just wants to tell him the good news. Well he hopes it’s good news. He rises up on his tip toes and drops back down at that thought, the movement quick in nervous anticipation. 

Louis almost goes outside, but it is freezing out there. He knows Harry would absolutely murder him if he had come home to find Louis outside, waiting for him in this weather. Louis wants to though. He has missed Harry so much. He missed his face. He missed his body. He missed his smell. Oh gods, his smell. Louis’ mouth waters at the thought, his dick instantly hard. He tries to take deep breaths, not wanting to make a mess of his pants with slick, but fuck is he horny. The kind of horny that only Harry could help. 

Louis jumps as soon as the door opens, launching himself into Harry’s arms. He hears the door click into place as his thighs wrap tightly around Harry’s waist. The bigger man catches him easily, holding him close, one hand on his thigh, the other supporting his back. Louis’ nose finds his favourite spots on Harry’s whole body, right over the scent gland and inhales deeply, feeling Harry do the same. He takes the smell of salt, damp wood drifting in water and vanilla into his being, absorbing it like a sponge completely depleted of moisture. It feels as though Harry’s scent is filling him up, working its way into every unfilled pore and crevice of Louis’ body, making him feel whole again. Harry is home. 

“I missed you,” Louis murmurs, squirming a bit when he realises his erection is back with a vengeance. He is probably giving off so many different scents at the moment, sending Harry’s head reeling, but he can’t stop it. He can’t stop his body from reacting a thousand different ways. He is just so emotional. He missed Harry so much, but he is also incredibly horny and anxious. 

“I missed you, too, my Omega,” Harry responds, his deep voice tickling Louis’ neck. Louis giggles, elation taking over his emotions now, but he doesn’t release Harry from his tight hold. He won’t. Not until he feels full again, which may be never. He feels Harry’s tongue lick his neck, right over where he had marked him, then a kiss there the next moment as he inhales again. He pulls back suddenly, and a jolt of fear goes through Louis’ system. Harry looks at him, almost critically for a moment, before he says, “You smell different.” 

“What?” Louis asks, shocked by Harry’s words. Fuck. Fuck. He didn’t think his scent would change so early in the pregnancy, but Harry just mentioned it. His green eyes are studying him, and it shouldn’t turn him on however his dick is not listening to his own logic. Harry looks so hot when Louis can almost see the wheels in his brain turning, the small crease between his brows that Louis wants to smooth down with kisses. It’s ridiculous really how Harry can seem to make the most mundane things sexy. Louis wants to be fucked by him so badly right now, but there are more pressing issues than the pressure currently in his balls. His scent. 

“You smell different. Not like, really different, but just like… a hint of… something that wasn’t there before. It almost smells like me, but I’ve been away,” Harry tells him, and Louis almost feels relieved. At least it’s not _that_ different. 

“Oh. Well, I missed you a lot, so I’ve been wearing your clothes more than usual. That’s probably it,” Louis dismisses, but he can hear the waver in his voice from his lie. He hates lying to Harry, but he is going to tell him in the next few minutes anyways. When Harry still looks skeptical, he wiggles his hips a bit to hopefully distract him with his hard on. 

“I can tell,” Harry responds with a chuckle that Louis’ feels in his own chest. He remembers the shirt he has on, so he slowly drops his legs before they get too distracted and Harry finds out about his surprise while in the midst of undressing him so they could have sex. That wouldn’t be a proper way to find out, so Louis finds himself sliding down Harry’s hard body to land on his feet. He takes a step back, then moves to help Harry take off his winter coat, hanging it on the coat rack. 

“So, I have something to tell you,” Louis starts nervously. He looks around, deciding the hallway is not the place to do this, so he grabs Harry’s hand and pulls him into the living room. Harry is smiling, but there is a bit of confusion marring his features. Louis feels like he is going to be sick, but he swallows down the urge and offers Harry a smile. He hopes it’s not a grimace, but it has Harry looking even more nervous as he sits down on the couch, his toes pointed inward giving Louis his undivided attention. Right. Louis needs to speak now. 

As soon as Louis opens his mouth, his phone begins vibrating in his pocket. He pulls it out, looking at the screen. “It’s my mum. That’s odd. She knows you’re coming home, and we would want to spend time together,” Louis informs him, feeling his face heat up with the admission. It’s always been strange talking to his mum about sex, and even stranger since he has been mated. 

“Better answer it. It’s probably important.” Harry smiles at him, and Louis is so very thankful for such a patient and kind Alpha. So many are hot-headed and manipulative while they control their Omega’s every move. Louis has never felt that Harry was trying to control him, but then again, Louis isn’t the type that allows that sort of control. Just because he’s an Omega doesn’t mean he’s a complete pushover . He just rebels in different ways. Like getting matching tattoos with Harry when their management was telling them they had to pretend to be unmated. 

“‘Ello,” Louis says into the receiver, worry lacing his tone. Harry’s right. His mum wouldn’t call at a time like this unless it was an emergency. His stomach twist into a knot, the always there nausea getting much worse with each passing second. 

_Lou? Thank, God. I’m so sorry to interrupt. I know Harry probably just got home, but this is an emergency. I didn’t know who else to call._

“Mum. Wait. Slow down. What’s going on? Is everything alright?” Louis asks, putting the phone on speaker and glancing up at Harry. The Alpha’s brow is creased in worry, his bottom lip being pulled between his teeth. Louis resist the urge to pace, needing to get the energy out somehow. All the blood rushes to Louis' ears, muting sounds as if snow has freshly fallen around him, absorbing any noise between the tiny ice fibers making it up. He tries to concentrate on his mum’s voice through the speaker, but it sounds distant and distorted. 

_Phoebe fell and hurt her wrist. She may have broken it, but I can’t tell. She needs x-rays. Dan is out with Daisy, and they are too far away to get here any time soon. She’s in a lot of pain. I’m so sorry. I would have called Lottie, but her and Fizzy aren’t even in the country. They don’t get back until tomorrow, and I need someone to look after Dory and Ernie while I take Phoebe to Hospital. I’m so sorry, Lou! I know that you haven’t seen Harry in over two weeks, and you both need your time together, but I didn’t have any other options._

“It’s okay,” Louis begins, trying to take a deep breath and glancing up at Harry as his own panic threatens to suffocate him. His sister is hurt. Harry is already on his feet, sensing Louis’ panic; his arms are wrapped around Louis before Louis is even able to answer his mum completely, a warm palm on the back of Louis’ neck to help calm him, ground him. Louis takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart and breathing Harry in. His mum said his sister is okay, she’s just hurt. It’s her wrist. It’s not life threatening, but that doesn't stop Louis’ concern. 

“It’s okay, my Omega. We will go help her,” Harry whispers, kissing Louis on the temple with his words. A warm feeling spreads through Louis’ chest, love for Harry mixing with the worry for his sister. He can feel his eyes prickling with unshed tears. He doesn’t stop them from falling, and he knows he probably looks ridiculous crying over such a thing however he is just so touched. He is so very thankful to have found an understanding Alpha like Harry. He just loves him so much that it feels as though that love is spilling over the in the form of the tears painting his cheeks. Harry wipes them away with a thumb, and Louis tries to concentrate on the warm hand currently resting on his neck, the rings cool in contrast. Comforting.

“We will be there as soon as possible, Mum. Don’t worry. Try to keep her calm. We will leave in a few minutes. I just need to change,” Louis tells her, trying to cover the tears that are clogging his throat, making it difficult to speak. Louis adds the last part because he can’t go over there in the shirt he has on. This is not the time to tell Harry. He will just have to do it later, maybe try to make it more special. 

_Are you certain, Lou?_

“Yes. It’s fine. You need us. We will be there soon, love you Mum,” Louis says, listening to her return the words. When he taps the call end button, he lets his head drop to Harry’s chest, trying to calm himself. 

“Are you okay, baby?” Harry asks, and Louis can feel the words in his hair, the vibrations making each individual hair move as if fluttering in the wind. 

“Yeah. I’m just worried,” Louis tells him, which isn’t a lie. Harry allows him to stay there like that for a few moments, silence settling in the room while Louis calms himself down, Harry’s hand on his neck, the other rubbing his back. After a few minutes, Harry begins humming the tune to Sweet Creature, and Louis can feel himself melting, the anxiety leaving his system like ink spilling out of a broken inkwell, Harry being the paper that absorbs it. 

“Stay down here while I get changed. I’ll be back down in a second,” Louis says, and before Harry can tell him that what he’s wearing is fine, he runs up the stairs, wiping his eyes as he goes. 

__________

“I wanna sit on Santa’s lap!” Gemma squeals once they see Santa at the shopping centre a few meters away. She is already pulling Michal along with her, as she smiles. Anne and Robin laugh at her child-like antics, and Harry squeezes Louis’ hand. They decided to come to the shopping centre today to do a bit of Christmas shopping. Harry is wearing a hat in hopes that he doesn’t get recognised. Some fans have come up to him asking for pictures, but they were very respectful, promising not to tweet Harry's location. It seems as though they kept their word because they have remained unbothered as they meander their way through shops, picking out things for Louis’ family mostly. 

It has been a week since they had thought Phoebe broke her wrist, and Louis still hasn’t told Harry about the baby. He has somehow managed to keep his morning sickness under control without Harry noticing the crackers Louis has stashed in various places in their home. All other symptoms are easy to pass off as missing Harry, like his incessant need to be fucked constantly. It’s never the right time, and every single time he thinks it is, something happens to distract one or both of them. On Tuesday, Anne’s cat had gone missing. On Wednesday, Lottie and her boyfriend got into a huge argument, and she called Louis crying, right as he was going to tell Harry. All other occasions have gone similarly, including Niall interrupting them at one point. 

Louis is so frustrated with the whole thing, he wants to scream. He has come close to just blurting it out, but he wants it to be special somehow. He has a plan, if he can just find what he’s been searching for since they got to the shopping centre. Harry has commented again on his scent changing a bit, so he doesn’t think he will be able to keep it from him much longer, and Christmas is next week. Everyone is going to his mum’s house for dinner and presents on Christmas Eve and Louis’ birthday, then they will spend Christmas Day with Harry’s family even though they are also planning to be at Jay’s. Louis wants to tell him before then, and today will be the day. It has to be. Louis looks around, trying to find a way to make his plan work. He smiles when he spots it. It’s exactly what Louis had been looking for since they got here. It’s perfect and way more creative than just telling Harry. 

“Harry, let’s go to the photobooth! It will be fun. You love that sort of thing,” Louis exclaims pointing at the photobooth near the area where photos can be taken with Santa. Harry smiles, his dimples popping and nods his head in excitement, allowing Louis to pull him in that general direction. Louis has had this planned for a few days. He is going to unzip his hoodie revealing his F-R-I-E-N-D-S inspired t-shirt, then press the button for it to take pictures. This is the perfect way for Harry’s reaction to be recorded and they will have pictures of the exact moment. Louis just hopes his reaction isn’t negative. 

The photobooth somehow feels smaller than Louis remembers, the weight of his news seeming to take up every piece of available space like a heavy cloud. Harry squeezes in next to him, his long limbs folding to accommodate the tight space. Louis takes a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart. “Do you wanna do one silly one, one cute one, then maybe one of us kissing or something then wing the last one?” It takes a moment for Louis to realise what Harry is saying, so he blinks at him a few times before it processes in his mind. 

“Let’s do the silly one first,” Louis decides, and Harry nods. They go through the process of choosing the layout for their photos and pay the money. Louis presses the button and begins unzipping his jacket right when Harry makes a funny face, his green eyes cross and his pink tongue sticking out to the side. He hears the first click right when the shirt is fully revealed. His stomach is fluttering in anticipation, and he has to swallow so his lunch doesn’t meet the world again. 

Right as he opens his mouth to say Harry’s name in order to gain his attention, they hear a high pitched squeal outside of the photobooth that sounds a lot like Gemma. Louis hears the next picture snap right as Harry’s attention is drawn to his sister. “Is she alright?” He asks not looking over at Louis, his voice somewhat alarmed. Louis hears the third click as Harry is halfway out of the booth to investigate. He deflates, feeling defeated when the fourth and final picture is taken. 

Louis tries to stop the tears of frustration as he zips up the jacket and slowly gets out of the photobooth, looking around to find Gemma with her family surrounding her. He is confused as to what’s going on, but she looks happy and not hurt, so that’s a good thing. He grabs their pictures from the tray, not even glancing down at them before he stuffs them in his pocket to make his way over to Gemma. “What’s going on?” He asks, looking at everyone’s smiling faces. 

“You missed it, Lou! Michal proposed while I was on Santa’s lap. I said yes!” Gemma exclaims excitedly, showing Louis her new ring. Louis is so happy for his sister-in-law, he completely forgets the disappointment and frustration painting the previous moment. He smiles, and hugs her, congratulating her and Michal. They are both Betas so marriage is a huge deal to them. He hugs everyone else, and they slowly move out of the way, waiting for the pictures of the engagement to be developed. They spend the rest of the day chatting about a summer wedding, the photobooth pictures lying forgotten in Louis’ jacket pocket. 

___________

“Lou, baby, I’m gonna call your mum and tell her we aren’t gonna come,” Harry says, petting Louis’ hair as he leans over the toilet, emptying the contents of his stomach. Harry tries not to grimace, but he can’t stop it from happening. He is worried for his mate though. Louis has been acting strange and now he is sick again. Harry had thought that he had gotten rid of that stomach bug a few weeks ago, but it seems it has returned with a vengeance. 

“No. Harry, I’m fine. Don’t call her. I’m not _sick_ sick. I promise. I don’t even have a fever or anything. We aren’t ruining Christmas because I had some bad Chinese food last night,” Louis tells him, getting up to his feet slowly as the toilet flushes. Harry helps him, placing a hand on his elbow to keep him steady. He watches as Louis goes to the sink and brushes his teeth thoroughly. 

“Are you sure?” Harry asks, walking over to Louis. He stands behind the smaller man, wrapping his arms around his bare torso, stroking his tummy with his thumb. Louis cuddles in closer for a few seconds before he leans over to spit and rinse his mouth out, shoving his barely clothed bum into Harry’s crotch. Harry tells himself that he shouldn’t get turned on during a time like this, when his Omega could be sick, but then he hears Louis moan. Fuck. 

“Yes, Harry. I’m sure. I’m fine,” Louis tells him, leaning back and tilting his head to the side. Harry automatically buries his nose in Louis’ neck, breathing him in. Strawberries and lemon fills his nostrils, but there is an undertone of something else. Something, salty? Like drinking a glass of strawberry lemonade on the beach, the aroma of the sea air mixing with the drink. That’s strange and different. It smells similar to when Harry is around Louis for long periods of time, but there is just something different. It’s making Harry’s cock hard, and the way Louis is grinding against him isn’t helping. 

“You don’t smell sick,” Harry says, but the last words in a moan, as he grabs Louis’ hips and licks over the mark on his tan neck. 

“That’s ‘cause ‘m not,” Louis responds, his eyes closed. Harry has no idea how it went from Louis being sick into the toilet to him grinding on Harry’s cock in the span of a few minutes, but Harry isn’t complaining. Not when Louis’ dusty pink bottom lip is being pulled between his teeth, and certainly not when Harry feels like he is drunk on his smell. 

“Lou, we don’t have time for this,” Harry moans, even though his body is telling him to make time. 

“We can be a little bit late.”

“You want my cock that bad? You’ve been so randy lately. Almost gagging for it,” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear, then watches in the mirror when Louis nods his head, eyes still closed. Harry knows he should be worried because Louis was just sick two minutes ago, but his hands seem to not care about that as they reach down and pull Louis’ pants down his thick thighs, his own following just seconds later. 

“Please,” Louis wimpers, his own hard cock curving up, a bit of precome on the tip already. Harry licks his lips, bringing his free hand down to stroke it as his other hand finds Louis’ already wet hole. They just had sex last night, so Harry slips two fingers into him eaisly, listening to Louis moans in response. 

“Almost ready for me already baby,” Harry says, working his way up to three fingers. He has stopped stroking Louis’ cock, insteady just keeping his hand on it to show his possession as he pins it to Louis’ lower stomach. It’s not as soft as it usually is, but Harry’s doens’t really process that, too concentrated on opening Louis up quickly. 

“Now Harry. Please. Need it now,” Louis moans out, and Harry isn’t one to deny his Omega. He looks down to align himself with Louis’ hole then slowly pushes in. He’s so wet and perfect, Harry almost doesn’t want to move. He doesn't want to break the spell, but Louis is chanting ‘please’, his voice high pitched and needy. That pushes Harry into action, slowly fucking Louis against the bathroom sink. 

“Gods, you’re so sexy, Lou. So fucking sexy,” Harry murmours, watching Louis in the mirror as he writhes, trying to get used to the sensation of being repeatedly impaled on Harry’s cock. His skin is shiny with sweat, tattoos glistening in the bright light of their bathroom. He didn’t realise that light could reflect light, and maybe it isn’t scientifically possible however it is happening before his very eyes. Louis’ dusty pink nipples are hard, and Harry has the sudden urge to play with them. 

“Fuck. Harry. Oh my god. My nipples -- fuck-- are so sensitive,” Louis moans when Harry begins thumbing one, just gently rubbing the tightened nub over and over again, and that’s… new. Louis’ nipples usually aren’t sensitive unless he’s in Heat, and he isn’t due for another Heat anytime soon. Harry doesn’t really question it because it is driving Louis mad right now, and he is too turned on by the whole thing. 

“‘M already close, baby. Fuck,” Harry tells him, beginning to stroke Louis’ hard length, wanting to get him there before he tips over the edge. He continues playing with Louis’ hard nipples, his loud moans bouncing off every available surface of the bathroom, overwhelming all other noises Harry may hear. A few seconds later, Louis’ sticky come is coating Harry’s hand making a mess of the counter. His body goes pliant, and it takes all of Harry’s will power to pull out of Louis. He grips the beginning of his knot right as it pops then comes on Louis’ round bum, moaning loudly. 

They both stand for a minute, breathing heavily as they come down. Harry has pretty much forgotten about Louis’ bout of sickness this morning as his knot quickly begins to recede, his body figuring out that he isn’t impregnating anyone. He cleans them both up, and kisses Louis on the tip of the nose before he exits the bathroom, finding a pair of skinny jeans and his black and white Christmas jumper. Louis comes out of the bathroom a minute later, his pants back up in their rightful position. He smiles at Harry, locating his own pair of skinnies. 

Harry watches as Louis hops, trying to pull them over his round bum. They are tighter than Harry remembers, but they look so damn good on him when he finally gets them buttoned up, the little pudge of his tummy slightly spilling over. Louis blushes, when he realises Harry had been watching him and opens his mouth, probably to apologise for gaining weight, but Harry won’t have that. He walks over to Louis, and kisses him before he can get the words out, placing his hand on the little pudge to show that he loves him regardless of his weight. 

“You’re beautiful,” Harry says simply, kissing Louis again. He taste like his minty toothpaste, but Harry doesn’t mind. Louis eyes look shiny, almost as though he is holding back tears as he looks up at him. The blue orbs surrounded by moisture and Harry suddenly feels as though he is lost at sea. He feels Louis’ hand on top of his own, which is still resting on Louis’ stomach, and something about the moment feels heavy although Harry has no idea why. 

“Harry. I-” Louis’ sentence trails off, and whatever he is about to say is interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. The moment is broken and Harry is so confused, he pulls away from Louis’ warmth quickly, his brows creasing as he wonders who that could be. Louis lets out a frustrated huff and shrugs. Harry leaves him to put on his own Christmas jumper as he makes his way down stairs, opening the app on his phone that allows him to see the doorstep from the various cameras around their home. Liam is standing outside, present in hand, and Harry smiles. He should have known it was Liam. 

“Happy Christmas!” Liam exclaims, smiling brightly when Harry opens the door. His brown eyes crinkle as he pulls Harry in for a tight hug. 

“Liam! I haven’t seen you in ages! What brings you here?” Harry asks, moving out of the way to let his friend through the door opening. He shivers, the winter air feeling far too cold on his bare feet. 

“Brought Louis a birthday present. He’s helped me a lot this year, and I saw something I knew he’d love,” Liam answers. “I can’t stay long, need to be heading home and I figured you all were getting ready to leave for Jay’s or Anne’s. Sorry I didn’t call you first.” 

“It’s fine. We were getting ready to leave. Lou is upstairs, finishing getting ready,” Harry tells him, moving them into the living room. He hears Louis grumbling about something as he comes down the stairs. Harry can’t stop the chuckle, his little Omega has always had a feisty streak. His sassiness has seemed to get worse lately though, his moods swinging dramatically. 

“Payno. It’s great to see you, but I really fucking hate you right now, mate,” Louis says, and the Alpha laughs, used to Louis’ antics by now. Harry thinks he’s joking, but it’s hard to tell because he legitimately looks irritated which is odd for Louis. 

“Well I was gonna tell you Happy Birthday and give you a present, but I might not now since I’m not welcome,” Liam responds, smiling. 

“Gimme the damn present. It’s the least you could do for interrupting…” Louis sentence trails off, and Harry briefly wonders what he was going to say before Louis is making grabby hands for the gift. 

_________

Louis is about three point seven seconds away from screaming at every single fucking person at this party to shut the fuck up and let him tell Harry something. First they had to apologise profusely to his mum for being late, and he is pretty sure the only reason why she forgave them is because he pulled the birthday card. He only gets one of those a year, and he is pissed he had to use it because Liam decided to drop by right when he was trying to tell Harry about the baby. 

The longer he goes without telling him, the worse he feels. He has known about the baby for almost an entire month, and he feels like a total piece of shite for keeping it from his husband. He is eight weeks along, and he knows he will start showing soon. He can already feel the difference in his belly. It’s hard where it used to be soft, and his jeans are much tighter than they used to be. He knows Harry has noticed too, but he is just too nice to say anything. 

He wants to tell Harry that the extra weight is because he’s pregnant and not just fat. It just never feels like the right time, and when the right time comes along, they always get interrupted. They have both been so busy since this will be Harry’s only real break for months and Harry has had a lot of meetings about the upcoming tour. Even though he is on a break, he is still working and Louis understands that. He just wants the whole thing to be special, which seems kind of futile at this point. If Harry isn’t angry about the baby itself then he is definitely going to be angry at Louis for keeping the news from him for so long. 

“Harry. I need to tell you something,” Louis tries, and he gets Harry’s attention. They are standing near the Christmas tree, and Louis has his present for Harry in his hand. He can hear the rest of his family in the kitchen, as they prepare dinner, chatting and laughing amongst themselves. He has caught Harry alone, but they always seem to be distrubed by one family member or another. Louis is about a hair away from drowning them all so he can tell Harry his damn secret. He feels like he is going to explode. 

“What is it love? We aren’t supposed to be exchanging gifts until after dinner,” Harry says, looking down at Louis’ hands with a smile. 

“I know, but this one is special. I want you to open it with just you and me,” Louis tells him. 

“Haz! Lou! There you two are! I was looking all over the kitchen for you. Mum wants us take the family Christmas picture before we start eating and Dory and Ernie ruin their cute outfits with all of the food on the table,” Fizzy says, walking up to them, and Louis literally has to bite his tongue before he tells her to fuck off. He knows that wouldn’t be very nice, and she is just doing what their mum told her however he is dangerously close to flipping his shit. Harry doesn’t seem to sense it though because he smiles and turns toward the younger girl. 

“That makes sense. Come on, Lou. You can give me the present later with all of the others,” Harry says, looking down at the box again. Louis wants to whine and stomp his foot. He wants to cry and scream and tell Fizzy to go the fuck away. He wants to leave his family and take Harry somewhere they can be alone to give it to him, but he can’t do any of those things. 

“But-”

“You’re already on Mum’s shit list for being so late. Do you really wanna piss her off again? It’s your birthday, but she isn’t above smacking you,” Fizzy points out, and this time Louis does stomp his foot. Harry is looking at him, shocked by his action, but Louis doesn’t fucking care. He is so over this right now, and all he wants to do is cry. Why can’t they just be left alone? Why does it seem like the entire fucking universe is against him right now? It’s like the stars themselves don’t want Harry to know that he’s going to be a father. Fuck. 

“Fine,” Louis says, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. He puts the present back under the tree just as they are surrounded by Louis’ siblings mixed with Gemma and Michal. Louis puts on a fake smile as they pose one thousand seven hundred and forty nine times as his mum or Anne or the tripod snaps photo after photo. His cheeks hurt and he is so fucking exhausted by the end of it, he feels like he is back on the red carpet for One Direction. 

After the pictures, Jay announces that dinner is done, and they are all herded into the kitchen. Louis manages to grab his gift for Harry and shoves it in his pocket before they go into the kitchen. He may get a chance to give to Harry or somewhere between now and when they open the rest of the gifts. At this rate, the chances seem unlikely though. He sits down at the table, his Mum on one side, Harry on the other. Across from them, are Anne and Robin, and the whole room is far too loud as they begin passing around the food. 

“Here, Lou, I’ll pour you a glass of wine,” Jay says, and Louis is quick to put his hand over his glass. She looks confused. 

“It’s okay, Mum. I don’t want any.” 

“It’s your favourite, though. I got it just for you because it’s your birthday. It’s very expensive,” Jay responds, and Louis doesn’t need to be reminded how expensive that particular bottle is. He knows. It’s not like they really need to worry about money since his successful career, but Jay is still mindful of it, remembering what it was like to live pay cheque to pay cheque. 

“I shouldn’t, Mum. I’m- umm-- I’m driving,” Louis insist, keeping his hand over the top of the glass. 

“We won’t leave for another few hours. I’m sure one glass won’t hurt you,” Harry interjects, and Louis snaps his head towards him. He normally doesn’t openly sass his Alpha, but Louis is so fucking annoyed right now. If Louis doesn’t want wine, it’s none of Harry’s damn business and he needs to stop telling Louis what he should and shouldn’t do. 

“I don’t want any.” 

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t.” 

“But it’s your favourite. Just drink a glass. It’s your birthday and Christmas. I think it will be fine,” Harry says, and Louis suddenly has the image of stabbing Harry with his godsdamned fork. He has never been so fucking angry in his life. It is licking his skin, heating his body past the point of boiling. 

“I don’t want it, Harry. Please just drop it,” Louis hisses through gritted teeth, trying not to draw even more attention to them. Harry needs to learn to be a bit more like fucking Elsa and let it go, or he is going to be accidentally impaled on an icicle. Louis has never been the violent type, his passive nature always making him averse to any type of harm, but he wants to fucking choke Harry right now. 

“Why not, though?” Harry presses, his green eyes searching Louis’, and Louis is going to scream. Fucking scream. He can’t handle this anymore. He can’t do this. He is pissed. Fucking Harry just can’t let this go. 

“Because I’m fucking pregnant, that’s why!” Louis yells, taking deep heavy breaths. He freezes, realising what he said and bites his lip hard. Fuck. The whole room is silent, all of his family frozen into whatever activity they were doing before Louis blurted out his secret. Jay has the bottle of wine poised, her mouth hanging open. Anne has the spoon still in the mash that she was scooping onto Robin’s plate. Gemma’s finger is on Michal’s face, in the middle of wiping a crumb form his chin. Louis almost doesn't want to look at Harry, but he does. 

The only way to describe Harry’s face is stunned. His green eyes are wide, as if Louis has three heads, and his pink mouth his open into an ‘O’. It would be comical if Louis didn’t feel like he was going to be sick all over again. He can’t believe he just said that out loud, in front of their entire family no less, but it’s out there. He can’t take it back, and he wants to kick himself for not making it special for Harry. 

“Fuck. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say it like that. I’ve- fuck. Harry I-,” Louis stumbles, his voice sounding hysterical even to his own ears. He can feel the fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Harry hates him. He is angry. That has to be it. Why else would be still be silent after learning the news? Fuck. Louis is going to be sick. He can just feel it. His stomach is rolling with anxiety, and their pup is not very happy about the movement it seems. 

“Har-” Whatever Louis is about to say is cut off by Harry’s mouth, which is on his. It takes Louis a second to figure out what’s going on, but he is kissing Harry back. He feels Harry’s hand snake under his sweater to the exact spot it was in earlier when Louis almost told him until Liam rang the bell. Louis feels warm all over. Is Harry okay with this? Is he happy? He hasn’t said anything, but the way he is kissing him indicates that he’s not angry. 

“Are you serious?” Harry asks, nose going to Louis’ neck, inhaling deeply. 

“Yeah. I’m actually about eight weeks along. I’m so sorry. I tried to tell you, but it never seemed like the right time, and when it was the right time, we got interrupted. Like I was gonna tell you in the shopping centre and let the photobooth record your reaction but then Gemma got engaged. Which is fine, but yeah. That’s what always seemed to happen and I’m so sorry for keeping it from you for so long. Are you mad?” Louis rambles the words coming out quickly. The question at the end blends together, sounding like a single word. 

“What? No. Why would I be mad?” Harry asks, brows drawn together in confusion. 

“Because we discussed it, and decided that we still weren’t ready for it, but it still happened. It’s my fault. I forgot to take my suppressants for a few days. I didn’t think it would matter, but apparently it did. I’m so sorry, Harry,” Louis apologies again, and he can feel his bottom lip quiver with emotion. He is acutely aware that their entire family are watching them right now, but he also can’t seem to care. The only person that matters to him right now his Harry, his Alpha. 

“Oh, my Omega. Shh. It’s okay. Please don’t apologise for something so amazing. This is the best gift you could have ever given me for Christmas,” Harry soothes, placing his hand on the back of Louis’ neck. Louis almost teases him about using such a cheesy line, but he melts at the touch, instantly feeling better from it and Harry’s kind words. Harry isn’t mad at him. 

“That reminds me. I want to give you something. It was how I was going to tell you before we were so rudely interrupted,” Louis says, pointedly looking at his entire family who just so happens to be averting their gazes suddenly. He pulls the gift from his pocket and hands it to Harry. He watches Harry’s long fingers slowly pop the tape, and Louis wants to take it back from him and rip it open already. He tells himself to be calm and slowly gets lost in watching Harry unwrap the gift one tab at a time. 

“Lou! I love it,” Harry exclaims when he opens the box to reveal a red ornament with white detail. On the surface, it says ‘Coming Soon’ with the imprint of two little feet. Harry’s eyes look suspiciously shiny as he pulls it out, showing it to the rest of the group who all ‘awe’ at the sight. Louis can feel the blush rising on his cheeks as he waves them off. 

“I was gonna put it on the tree for you to find, but I was afraid you would see it when I wasn’t around and you’d be confused, plus with such a big house it could have literally been from anyone,” Louis explains, watching Harry slowly place the ornament back in the box. 

“Thank you. I’m sorry I kept getting distracted when you were trying to tell me. I’m sorry I’m such a bad Alpha and didn’t even realise it. I’ll try to pay more attention to you next time, but that explains why your scent has changed. Now that you have my pup in you, I will be attuned to your every move, I promise,” Harry says, his hand finding Louis’ tummy again. Louis smiles at his Alpha, warmth spreading in his chest. He places his hand on top of Harry, feeling relieved now that everyone knows. He is just so happy that Harry is happy. He was so worried for so long, and he hadn’t realised how much it was affecting him. He feels lighter. 

“You’re a perfect Alpha. I love you and Happy Christmas.” Louis pulls Harry in, wrapping his arms around his shoulders to kiss him. 

“I love you, too, Omega. And our little pup. Happy Christmas, baby,” Harry says, hand stroking Louis’ stomach where their baby is. “This time next year, they will be with us, and I simply can not wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are always welcome! 
> 
> If you would like to follow me on my social medias for more story updates, please feel free to do so!  
> Twitter: @Wicked_Archer  
> Tumblr: wicked_archer
> 
> Also, I was thinking about making this fic into a series of one shot that go throughout his entire pregnancy, so if you would like that, please leave a comment!!


End file.
